The boy next door
by mykonosparadise
Summary: For a brief second, Lovina forgot that she was almost naked as well. In the middle of the hall. Where anybody could see her. What a hypocrite. "Touché." She growled at Ludwig under her breath. The blonde didn't answer. Gerita and Spamano lemon
1. Strange things occur on holidays

**Character(s): **Fem!South Italy, Fem!North Italy, Spain, Germany, France, England, Prussia _(using only human names in the story)_

**Pairing(s):** Gerita, Spamano

**Rating:** 13+

**Warnings:** Nakedness, France cameo, AU, bad language, Gender-bent Italies

**Summary: **"For a brief second, Lovina had forgotten that she was almost naked as well. In the middle of the hall. Where anybody could see her. What a hypocrite.

"Touché." She growled at Ludwig under her breath. The blond didn't answer." _(I am too lazy to write a proper summery, sorry)_

**South Italy**** – **Lovina

**North Italy**** - **Felicia

**- The boy next door -**

Lovina lay sprawled on her stomach on the hotel-room bed, leafing through a magazine she managed to find in her sister's stuff. Her chestnut-colored, long hair was spread over her mostly exposed shoulders and back, slightly wet after a wash, and combed with great care – except for one short curl that didn't seem willing to obey and jutted on the front stubbornly. She raised herself, leaning onto an elbow, and placed her head into the palm, sighing. Her whole body has absorbed the scent of lavender after showering – the fragrance she loved the most.

The luck was on her side that day – it was the first time she made it to the bathroom before her sister, Felicia. Ever since they checked into the hotel, the other brunette succeeded in wasting all the warm water while showering, leaving Lovina to wait for at least an hour to take a bath herself.

Now she could go to bed and relax in her pajamas – red panties and a T-Back top actually – and enjoy in the oncoming night.

It was their fourth day in that hotel, in Spain. Most people from their generation planned on going out tonight again, some, however, decided to stay in their rooms and take a break from partying (three nights in a row without sleep were too much even for the toughest). Lovina belonged to the second group.

With a lazy sigh, she turned the page over, her hazel eyes quickly scanning the content in search for an article worth reading. She unconsciously stopped on a jeans advertisement...

... damn, that model had a nice ass... almost as good as An-

Her thoughts came to a halt with a screech.

What was that?

Did she just think Antonio had a nice a-

"Lovina!" Someone nearly shouted before actually knocking on the door, the voice too enthusiastic for her taste. Speaking of devil.

"What do you want _now_?" Lovina rolled her eyes before she could even think, „Jerk." She added quickly for good measure.

At least that idiot had some decency not to burst into the room without knocking...

"Guess what I brought with me!" Antonio either didn't hear her insult or ignored it completely as he waved a camera around seraphically after strolling inside without permission.

... or maybe not.

"What _the_ _hell_!" No, she didn't scream like a frightened little girl. Definitely not.

The magazine long ago forgotten, she snatched the cover in an attempt to hide herself, but in vain. Antonio's eyes already saw every exposed part presented to him.

"Ah! How cute!" He cooed, rejoiced by the sight of the now obviously embarrassed brunette, trying to turn on the device and take a picture.

"_Hey_!" Lovina shrieked in shock and grabbed the nearest object to throw at the other before he could succeed at getting blackmail material. How could she have been as stupid as to leave the door unlocked?

Antonio got hit by a pillow right on the head and released a rather unattractive grunt just as another girl, an auburn brunette, peeked out of the bathroom to see what was happening.

"Sister?" Felicia asked in an utterly confused voice after seeing Lovina trying to seize all nearby sheets to cover her half-naked body.

"Fucking hell! Go away- go out, _right now_!" Lovina pointed an index finger at the tanned male, giving him a dangerous glare. Felicia now turned her head to the left to observe the other occupant of the room, her gaze as confused as before.

"How un-cute, Lovi~! Such beautiful girls aren't supposed to curse like that." He lectured in a seemingly disappointed voice and threw the pillow back onto the bed, but the bulge in his front was telling otherwise. That particular detail went unnoticed by the two girls.

Lovina ignored the compliment entirely as she responded with an equally bad vocabulary.

"Fuck you, idiot! _Dammit_!"

Felicia, deciding to play the peacemaker, cut in, stopping their little chat. As she stepped entirely out of the bathroom, Lovina was surprised to see her in a dress – a rather short, obnoxiously blue, dress – and wearing make up, instead of being in pajamas. She wanted to question her immediately, but Felicia spoke first, not giving her a chance to voice her thoughts.

"Come on, sis. It's not the first time Antonio sees you like that..."

Oh. This was embarrassing.

"Vee~" Felicia let out that strange sound she tended to make in the most strange situations, and took Antonio by the arm, leading him to the bed where her sister was still glaring, on her knees now and hugging the covers tightly to her body.

"Here." Felicia practically forced Antonio to sit on her bed, „I'll go out and let you make up in the meantime..."

Before Lovina processed the words completely, she spared Antonio another dark glare, but the handsome male only smiled in return.

"Where are you going anyway? I didn't know you had plans for tonight." She asked just as Felicia was about to leave the room, now intentionally ignoring the green eyes which were admiring the view openly, choosing to deal with the idiot later.

"I'm going to Ludwig, vee~" The 'Ve' was a happy one, anyone could tell that.

Lovina rolled her hazel eyes, clearly not believing the words. „Yeah right. And use a condom, will you..." She added sarcastically.

Felicia made a halt and glanced at her again before smiling brightly and giving a nod.

"Of course! I will!" Then she disappeared.

Lovina's jaw hung open as she stared at the closed door.

"Lovina?" Antonio asked, confused by her expression.

"_Feliciaaaaa_!" Said brunette literally yelled and jumped down from the bed in hurry, abandoning the sheets completely as her protective instincts kicked in with fill force.

"_L-Ludwiiiig_!" Felicia called in panic after hearing the yell, almost banging on the door of the room next to theirs in terror upon seeing her sister rushing towards her.

Antonio followed the brunette closely, wanting to see what will happen – and in case they started to seriously injure each other, he would be there to separate them. And the camera was still intact as well.

"V-_veee_!" The younger brunette's voice became high-pitched as Lovina got hold of her shoulders and shook her upper body like mad.

"What are you saying, dammit! You're not going to _him_, you– "

The whole event – namely Lovina almost strangling her sister whereby another brunette was recording everything – was interrupted when a blonde male opened the door with an confounded expression on his face.

The silence lasted for few moments before he finally spoke.

"What is happening here and why are you in front of my room?" He demanded collectedly. Well, at least someone from the assembled group was being normal and reasonable.

And he seemed to have been interrupted by the trio. By the fact that he had only black trunks on and that his exposed chest was wet – more than several droplets of water making a race down the beautifully sculptured pectorals and trained abdomen – you could tell that he was having a shower until few seconds ago.

Lovina could swear her sister had a little bit of drool on her face for staring rudely at the tempting sight – not that she herself was not looking. Damn her traitorous eyes.

OK, Ludwig had a nice body. So what? He was still an idiot.

"Why are you naked? _Dammit_!" Lovina couldn't resist bawling.

Ludwig lifted an eyebrow in return.

Oh, right – for a brief second, she had forgotten that she was almost naked as well. In the middle of a hall. Where anybody could see her. Hypocrite.

"Touché." She growled at Ludwig under her breath. The blond didn't answer.

A series of strange events caught the group's attention then.

First a yell could be heard somewhere at the end of the hall, on the right side – if you observed it from Ludwig's point of view. It sounded too much like 'Francis', but no one could tell for sure. Then there was a crash, closely followed by inarticulate sounds that resembled growling, before loud footsteps could be heard.

Someone was running, and it seemed right towards their direction.

A hellish 'You moron!' resounded through the whole hall, then came the shock.

Francis, laughing like a madman, sprinted beside them and then disappeared from their sight quickly, not sparing them a glance. The scene wouldn't be that interesting wasn't it for the fact that the blond man was in his birth suit and in hold of something that strangely reminded of a black apron.

Another person followed, as naked as Francis – if you didn't include the black-white necktie – and ran the same path shouting 'Give it back!'

Strange enough, it was Arthur. The one who always claimed to be a well-behaved gentleman.

If you thought it couldn't get any more hilarious, you were wrong.

Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, cackled jubilantly as he followed the other two, recording everything with his phone.

The group was then left in complete silence again.

It took them another moment or two to forget about what they have witnessed.

"Vee~ Ludwig!" Felicia wriggled out of her sister's grasp and launched herself at the blonde's arm, „Sister is angry at me because I want to spend the night with you..." She looked up at the tall male with a look one could only describe as 'puppy eyes'. Lovina thought she was going to vomit in the nearest corner.

Ludwig seemed uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving from the cute brunette.

"Excuse me, but I can't recall making a promise of that kind." He cleared his throat awkwardly. Felicia didn't release him, only put on a hurt look which was apparently enough to make the blonde waver and change his decision. "But... if you want... I mean..." He nearly stuttered.

"Yay!" The brunette exclaimed all of a sudden with a bright smile, burying her face into Ludwig's shoulder, not minding that she was ruining her make up.

Lovina was about to add her two cents to the whole 'conversation', but Antonio – who finished recording by that time – pulled her away, wishing the other two good night.

**To Be Continued...?**


	2. Passion, It happens

******- Passion, It happens -**

_Lovina was about to add her two cents to the whole 'conversation', but Antonio – who finished recording by that time – pulled her away, wishing the other two good night._

A warm hand securely pressed against her back, Lovina was literally maneuvered towards her room again and, before she could protest, she was pushed forth through the opened door, finding herself inside again. Antonio followed a second later and closed the door quickly with the other hand.

"Why did you do that?" Lovina began, wonderstruck, "How am I suppos– _mnnfff_!" Antonio silenced her effectively by a sudden kiss. She found herself trapped against the nearest wall by Antonio's taller body - he pressed her to the cold surface further, his actions everything else but cold.

Antonio may be an idiot, but, _holy Lord_, the man could be passionate.

He pulled away without a warning, their lips separating with an interesting smack, then moved to the neck, not waiting for a permission, finding the warm skin there interesting now, biting once, twice, before nipping and licking while his hands explored the slender body with heated interest, making her eyes flutter and her heart race.

Lovina didn't know what was happening. How did it come to this? How the hell was this happening!

"I love it when you're angry..." Antonio whispered into her ear hotly and angled his head to bite the earlobe gently, shifting his whole body even closer before grinding his lower half against the brunette's, showing how exactly he loved it.

Lovina's lips parted and she gasped inaudibly, not because of Antonio's obvious erection, but because it turned her on. The mere idea that she could make him go wild like this fascinated her. Nevertheless, she had to do something about this, it was so sudden.

"Stop it..." She tried breathlessly, but Antonio was persistent, attacking her neck in the most pleasurable way. Her fingers clawed on his clothed back, she wondered when she even placed her hands around his shoulders. "_Nhhh_... I said stop it- it's wrong..." She tried again half-heartedly.

"_Why is it wrong_?" Oh holy- that _voice_. Was that really Antonio? The always-happy, cheerful idiot? No way.

"We're... not even together..." Lovina managed through the heavy, excited breaths. Her cheeks were glowing in shame. Why was she even allowing it – to be manipulated like this by a male? She honestly didn't know.

"That can change..." He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek lightly, "Be my girlfriend then." He proposed, catching her off guard. But he never left her enough time to think it out as he locked their lips together again, initiating a French kiss. Lovina asked herself whether he was brave or just a complete idiot.

Their tongues met, danced together in mutual pleasure. To say that Lovina was in heaven would be an understatement.

Her heart skipped a beat as Antonio showered her with heated touches, she felt herself going wet in sexual excitement when he grind his hips against hers again. Her fingers released his shirt, only to end up in his slightly curly brown hair instead.

Antonio's hands traveled over her abdomen, lifting the thin top, touching the skin in desire. Lovina's breathing rate sped up immediately in lust. She moaned into their kiss and tightened her grip on his hair as he slipped his hand into her tiny panties dexterously, feeling ashamed at the sound of surprise she made.

Why wasn't she protesting? Where was that strong, loud and sometimes even rude girl now?

She was so pathetically willing and submissive, it made her cheeks heat up with shame. But it felt so good... Antonio was doing it perfect...

The tanned male was touching all the right places, he was almost there... almost there... just a little bit lower...

He stopped abruptly, cruelly, making her shudder with need, but she was too embarrassed to urge him to go lower, too proud.

"Say yes..." He whispered into her ear again. His other hand lifted her top up entirely, closing around one of her lovely little breasts before pinching the already erected nipple between his fingers.

She gave a muffled moan and closed her eyes, enjoying shamelessly as Antonio continued to caress her so intimately. And, _oh God_, she was really letting another male – no, _Antonio_ – touch her down there, but, to hell with that, it felt so good and she didn't want to stop.

It took her some time to answer.

"... Yes... " She breathed out eventually, causing Antonio to finally move, sliding his finger into her slowly. She was wet and ready, it was more than obvious.

Antonio let out a deep moan of lust as she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hips, pressing their bodies nearer and trapping his hand to stay there. It was too good now – she couldn't stop, she didn't care. Fuck it all. Antonio was doing wonders down there with his unexpectedly skilled fingers as he slid in and out of her over and over again, making her mewl in delight.

Lovina kept her eyes tightly shut and leaned her head back onto the cold wall, licking her lips reflexively as she felt the release was near.

So much for calling Antonio an idiot – he was able to make her orgasm in less than few minutes with his fingers only. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how sex with him would feel like. Must be mind-blowing...

Antonio noticed her body signals, realizing that she was about to reach her peak – which left her wondering why he wasn't so observant in other spheres of life – and pulled his fingers out, playing with the clitoris instead.

She gave a silent scream at the sensation, tensing up, her thigh muscles cramped in pleasure – she was almost there.

"Antonio..." The whisper escaped her unintentionally, she moaned in expectation.

"... _Yes_?" The brunette asked hotly yet happily, not really expecting an answer, but glad that she had said his name while caught in ecstasy.

She clung onto him as if there was no tomorrow as the orgasm rippled through her body, making her heart beat speed up rapidly and fingers clench at the fabric of Antonio's shirt again.

Her mouth parted, features screwed up in pleasure, and a heavy blush probably on her cheekbones – she didn't want Antonio to see her like that so she buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply, inhaling his scent.

After a whole minute passed, he took his hand out of her underwear, simply smiling at her as she leaned back onto the wall again.

"Bastard..." She whispered exhaustedly, with signs of satisfaction on her features, but there was a small smile playing around her lips as she closed her eyes again. She didn't know if it was from shame or from happiness. Maybe both...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. When Italian girls end up in your room

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** What you are about to read contains sex without condom. Please understand that I'm by no means encouraging sex without preservation, this is only fiction after all.

**A/N: Shameless smut ahead! Buhyoooo****!**

**- When Italian girls end up in your room -**

"Oh _fuck_…" Gilbert cursed, rummaging through all his pockets in search for the room key.

"Wait, here." Francis, his loyal companion, whispered and snatched a phone from his own pocket to provide some light in the pitch dark hall. No wonder, it was two after midnight, most of the hotel's occupants were sleeping by now.

Gilbert tried, as carefully as he could, to unlock the door without waking his brother which was a hard task considering both of them were intoxicated with alcohol and snickering like idiots for no apparent reason.

Truth to be told, _neither_ of them knew why Francis was actually there and what his plans were – he had his own room after all. But, not knowing what else to do after the two of them, driven by pity, carried Arthur's pathetic, ass-drunk, form to his room and left him half-naked on the floor, he continued following Gilbert around.

Gilbert himself didn't know where he was going, until workers of the hotel threw them both out of the elevator where they were playing with the buttons for good thirty minutes, and then finally decided to go sleeping.

He pressed against the door handle clumsily and opened the door slowly before they both stepped in.

The room was dark, no lights were turned on – as expected from Ludwig - meaning that he went to sleep 'on time' like the good boy he was.

Gilbert blinked few times, trying to locate him, and then remained surprised. His jaw hung open at the scene. There was his brother, without a shirt, on a bed with his arm around a familiar brunette.

Francis nudged him in the shoulder after few seconds of staring. "Did you know they were having sex tonight…?" He whispered.

"I didn't even know he was dating Feli!" Gilbert whispered quickly back.

After several more seconds of standing there dumbly, he turned to go and grabbed Francis by the elbow, forcing him out as well, seeing that the long-haired blond didn't seem particularly willing to follow.

"Looks like we're not welcomed here…" Gilbert grumbled, "Let's go find Antonio." He added as he closed the door behind them.

"He's not in the room." Francis informed disinterestedly, his mind still wandering back to the scene inside Ludwig's and Gilbert's room.

They stood there in silence for some time, then Gilbert sauntered over to the Vargas sisters' room and stepped right in front of the door, touching it with his fingertips lightly as if it was made from some precious material before leaning his ear onto the wood. His eyes searched for Francis in the darkness.

"Hey." He called the Frenchman in a whisper, "Do you think it's unlocked? Maybe he's here…?"

Francis was beside him in no time, pressing on the handle without saying anything.

To their surprise, it _was_ unlocked.

_Bingo._

Both snickered again, slipping inside on tiptoes, hoping to find something interesting. But they remained more or less disappointed after seeing a similar scene, realizing that their best friend was sound asleep, with a brunette in his arms.

"Look at this shit, Francis my friend – the biggest idiots here are getting some and we end up without any chicks…" Gilbert faked despair but the long-haired blond knew he was joking.

"Ah, _mon ami_, we can always observe…" Francis assured him optimistically. Gilbert gave him a look at that.

"Are you into voyeurism or something?"

They shared a look and Francis gave a grin in return.

"Why did I even ask…" Gilbert whispered to himself.

The blue-eyed blond barely surpassed a laughter.

"Francis, you suck." The German stared at him in incredulity.

"I would if I could, my friend." The answer sounded too serious for his liking. Francis surpassed a laugh again.

But, knowing that his companion wasn't choosy when it came to sexes, he just groaned in return and pulled him out of the room again, seeing that they weren't welcomed there either.

"Alright. Let's go harass someone else…"

* * *

Ludwig stirred in his sleep upon hearing someone's laughter outside. Probably in the hall. And probably some drunkards. His brother most likely among them.

He sighed.

An unusual, yet familiar and beautiful, scent overwhelmed him and he remembered where he was and what had happened, the scenes from that night going through his head.

He went out – on a date, he remembered with slight embarrassment – with Felicia on a dinner. They had some pasta, on the brunette's initiation, took a walk on a beach, ate some ice-cream and then returned to the hotel for it was getting late. And just as they reached her room, Ludwig considered wishing her good night and calling it a day, they heard strange noises coming from inside. It caused two things at the same time - Ludwig's cheeks to glow in a lovely shade of scarlet and Felicia to panic as she thought that something happened to her sister. Preventing her from bursting into the room, Ludwig tried to assure that those were not moans of pain and that Lovina was more than alright. He suggested her to find another room to sleep in.

She gave him those 'puppy eyes' again and he had no other choice than to let her into his own room, hoping that his brother would understand and share rooms with someone else for tonight.

At some point, she began undressing, causing Ludwig to panic and stutter, demanding to know what she was doing. Felicia explained that her dress was getting uncomfortable, and, since all her clothes were in her own room, she had no other option left than to undress herself.

After several minutes of negotiations and heavy blushes coming form the blond, they have come to an agreement – Ludwig offered borrowing his own clothes which were more comfortable. She expressed the wish to wear the shirt he had on that night, not accepting any other, and Ludwig, mentally too exhausted to argue with her, took off his shirt and gave it to the brunette who cheered in delight, making him confused. Then he let her sleep in his brother's bed, he himself going to sleep as well.

It took him over twenty minutes to fall asleep.

Somewhere around one o'clock after midnight, he felt something happening and realized, with a surprise, that Felicia sneaked into his bed without asking and snuggled against his body with her back turned to him. It had shocked him at first – it was strange, different, _new_, but the feel of her in his arms made him so comfortable that he drifted off to sleep again.

This was second time he was woken up by someone.

He stayed still for few seconds, wondering if she heard the laughter as well. Ludwig found his answer only moments later.

Felicia sighed with a lazy moan and whispered his name, probably wanting to see if he was awake.

He chose not to answer.

Then he felt the unexplainable urge to kiss her ear and touched her temple with his fingertips lightly before sliding them into the auburn hair to move it out of the way. This had an unexpected effect on her. She winced with quick inhale through her nose, then turned her head quickly to him, trying to find his eyes in the darkness.

He raised himself slightly and blinked in a mix of wonder and confusion, not understanding what caused this reaction. Did he do something wrong?

Ludwig took an inaudible breath before actually asking a question, afraid that the voice might betray his uneasiness.

"What is it?" He whispered, pulling his hand away slowly.

But Felicia grabbed him by the fingers reflexively, not letting him move away. She smiled.

"Ve, Ludwig… you surprised me, it's nothing. You never touch me on your own…" The brunette released a breathy laugh, happy by his actions.

Would have been any lights turned on, discomfort could clearly be seen on Ludwig's handsome features. He wanted to ask if surprise was good or bad, but he bit his tongue. It was awkward enough.

Fortunately for him, Felicia returned her head in the previous position, finding a comfortable place on the pillow, the smile never fading. She brought Ludwig's hand to her abdomen, letting it rest there, wrapped around her slim waist.

Ludwig let that pass – not that he protested – and laid himself down once again, flush against Felicia's back.

It took him few moments to gather enough courage to nuzzle the back of her neck with his nose, feeling her long hair tickle his cheek slightly, enjoying in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Few more minutes, and his body relaxed again, his muscles went lax and his chest filled with joy upon realizing that Felicia, his crush, let him hold her in his arms like this.

Smitten by such mirthful feelings, he closed his eyes and his hand – the one that was resting on her abdomen, near her belly button – moved on its own accord, caressing her through the thin fabric.

"_Mmmmm_…"

The sound of delight coming from her reached his ears, making him open his eyes again. He stopped.

Without actually speaking, Felicia let a sound of disapproval escape her, squirming in attempt to make him continue. He suspected she was already half asleep.

But he was wrong.

Before he thought up whether to continue or not, she lifted the baggy t-shirt up to her breasts, exposing herself to the blond entirely and then made him wrap his arm around her anew.

Blue eyes widened in astonishment, he thought if it was really alright to touch her like that and if it was normal for a girl to act this way, but another part of him – the more aggressive, instinctive one – made him tighten his grip on the warm skin, before he released her quickly, going higher where he caressed the smooth stomach making the brunette mewl in return.

Accidentally reaching higher than he thought, he felt the round shape of her breasts under his wandering fingers and bit his lip as his member started awakening, feeling suddenly aroused.

But, it wasn't right – he truly shouldn't think of such things this late, and his diffident nature was an issue as well – so he stopped moving for a moment. Felicia chose exactly that moment to wriggle her body lower, which resulted in Ludwig's hand touching her chest directly and his heart skipped a beat at that.

This made him halt abruptly and it wasn't long before his hand disappeared from her body completely.

Felicia sighed inwardly, ardently wishing that Ludwig would abandon his tenseness and hesitation – it would make everything so much better.

But, deciding that pondering only isn't enough, and not wanting to use that as an excuse, she found Ludwig's bigger hand and took it into his own encouragingly, sneaking it under the shirt and bringing it to her chest again.

Ludwig swallowed audibly, still hesitant.

But Felicia wouldn't have any of it.

Maneuvering his hand, she made it close around one of her breasts and then clenched his fingers, literally making him squeeze her.

His manhood pulsated in excitement, now fully hard, as her erected nipple grazed his palm, making him increase his breathing rate.

She felt his warm breaths on her neck where they caused goose-bumps to appear ho her skin and bit her lip in expectation, feeling herself already going wet in lower regions, wondering if the blond will make some kind of move on his own. She hoped.

And it seemed she finally succeeded in awakening Ludwig's wild and passionate side.

The German squeezed harder, but not enough to hurt, at the same time nipping at the warm skin of her neck with his lower lip, using his teeth now and then.

Felicia sighed in amenity, loving every second of this, turning her head to the side and into the pillow, lowering her shoulder, to give Ludwig better access and he gladly took advantage of that.

He sunk his teeth into the neck cautiously, growing possessive all of a sudden, while he switched his attention on to the other breast now, caressing and pinching the pink nipple with great care.

Felicia was moaning occasionally, her body reacting by the treatment she was given, the fabric of her panties probably soaked by now. Ludwig raised himself again, wanting to use both hands, sliding one down to her abdomen again, even lower, going over her hips briefly before settling on her firm buttock, giving it a squeeze while his other hand went into her hair again, making her close her eyes as he turned her head towards his to kiss her. If he only knew that hair was her erogenous zone…

A deep kiss was shared as his touching continued, and he switched his position again, hovering over the brunette partially, his fingers now lifting the elastic of her underwear, trying to find a way under the little piece of cloth. She didn't protest, only bent her leg over the other one, wanting to give him more space, but the position ended up being somehow awkward. Neither of the two cared, too busy with other things to notice it.

Felicia held back a loud moan as Ludwig's fingers touched her clitoris, stimulating the sensitive nub in circular movements. She couldn't fight against the intense pleasure and released a loud '_Ah_!', making fruitless attempts to spread her thighs further.

Knowing Ludwig, he read about this somewhere, but she let the thought slip because, wherever he had learned it, he was doing it unbelievably good.

"Ludwig…" She pleaded silently, wanting to make love to him right there and then.

And while Ludwig never stopped with his actions, his free hand grabbed the waistband of his trunks and lowered them to expose his erection which he then took into his hand securely and started pumping.

"No-" Felicia managed in a broken moan, making him halt, "Off… I want to see you…"

Truth to be told, neither of them could see properly in that darkness, but the mere thought of him naked made her even more excited, lust rushing through her body on instant.

He obeyed, taking his hand out of her panties, almost making her whine in protest, and taking all his clothes off. He resisted the urge to fold his clothes, satisfying himself with the thought that he had placed them neatly at the foot of the bed instead of throwing them to the ground like Felicia did with her own. Alright, that shirt was his. But never mind. There were more important things to take care of right now.

Like a horny brunette that was on her knees now on the bed, sliding her fingers wherever she managed – no inch of his abdomen was left untouched. She kissed him on the lips, wounding her arms around his neck, but, wanting to feel the strong muscles under her fingers again, she went over the pectorals again, her other hand taking hold of his erection which surprised him a little.

"You're so well-built, Ludwig…" She whispered in admiration before pushing against his chest to make him lie down.

All of this was new for the blond male – such intimacy and open touches, the erotic atmosphere – but to her as well. Felicia felt something stirring inside her at the thought that she was actually _touching_ his manhood, she enjoyed in feeling the pulsating, hot skin under her fingers. It was true that she liked to flirt a lot and tease the opposite sex, but this was something entirely different – something so intimate that it made her heart clench in excitement. She also sensed that she was sexually dominant which gave her a feel of power and she enjoyed in it.

She had him wrapped around her small finger now.

And it was arousing her immensely, especially now after she felt how hard he was.

Her other hand reached down to touch herself, feeling the wetness on her fingertips. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this horny.

Ludwig laid down by now, adjusting a pillow under his head then staring up at her in a questioning gaze but they couldn't clearly discern each others faces. Her palms trailed down his beautiful abdomen again before she straddled him, intentionally grinding her most intimate parts against his erection.

Ludwig's hands went up to grip her hips, as if struck by a lightening, all of a sudden understanding where this was leading.

They were about to have sex.

The thought made him uneasy. Alright, it made him horny before anything else, but, that aside, it made him confused again. He was the kind of person who liked to ponder a lot before making a certain move, a person who liked to make detailed plans and not simply jump into quick conclusions and do spontaneous things.

Certain things had to be taken care of – she has told him before that she was taking pills. Ludwig hoped it was true, he didn't want to make stupid mistakes which would ruin his life. He was still young after all.

Felicia noticed his lack of interest and immediately knew what was bothering him.

"Ve… Ludwig? Do you believe me?" Her voice was just above whisper. She had to admit that she was clumsy most of the time, but when it came to this she had no other choice than to be responsible.

After few seconds of silence, Ludwig gave a nod, accompanied by an approving sound.

"I told you I'm taking a pill… and I'm healthy – I know you are too…" She smiled and placed her palms over his, assuring.

"Alright." It was everything he said. It made her happy, he believed her.

She leaned forward towards him and their lips met in a kiss.

It wasn't long before their kiss became wet and hot, arousing them both anew. Ludwig's hands traveled lower to massage her back, kneading the firm muscles before pressing her down harder.

The brunette had other plans.

Felicia got a hold of his manhood again, moving her fingers up and down experimentally, then lifted herself enough to position her body right over the hard organ. It was enough waiting, she wanted him inside and nothing would stop her now.

She slid down partially with a silent gasp, taking only half of his average length in, making a short pause to adjust, then sat down onto him entirely with great enthusiasm.

Oh, how _good_ it felt to have him there – he wasn't too long to hurt and stretched her comfortably, leaving her craving for more friction.

The same amount of pleasure filled Ludwig as she surrounded him beautifully, warm and tight, making him close his eyes.

With a pleased moan, she started moving, first in a slow pace and only lifting her body a little, still waiting to get used to the feeling of being filled. A minute or two later, her movements grew wilder, varying from sliding up and down Ludwig's hardness completely – whereby he assisted her zealously by helping her up, then letting the brunette impale herself down his length – and wriggling her hips while he was buried inside to the hilt.

Heavy breaths escaped them both, and Felicia's little moans were becoming more and more frequent now that she caught a perfect rhythm, unable to stop herself. She didn't even want to cum. Riding Ludwig like this whole night was pure satisfaction.

Someone from the balcony next to theirs turned on the lights outside at some point during their love making which partly illuminated Felicia's figure, giving Ludwig a perfect view.

She was beautiful.

That's what he thought. His blue eyes took in everything, every single contour of her attractive body, how she breathed deeply through her parted, red lips, how her long hair and beautiful little breasts bounced at her movements as she pleasured herself, how her skin glistened from sweat, her body slowly growing tired from the effort…

Dear God, she was so beautiful…

He reached up to caress her chest, making her stop for a brief second, then encircled her waist entirely, craving for her lips, making the brunette lower her whole body onto his before catching the sweet mouth into another heated kiss.

This made her stop with her movements, but she didn't complain – Ludwig's lips on her and his wandering hands were enough to make it up.

Seeing that she wasn't able to move properly in this position, he moved his hips off the mattress, filling her again, now taking over the work. She could only close her eyes and moan, pressing her cheek against the side of his neck, breathing into his ear.

It excited him to hear her so closely, to listen to every change in intonation as he loved her, the joining of their bodies accompanied by erotic noises.

"Vee…" She moaned above his ear before biting his earlobe playfully, "Lu… Ludwig… I'm close…" It was everything she could muster in that moment.

He thanked her inwardly, not really being sure how much a woman needed to reach her orgasm or knowing how to recognize when that happened – it was nice of her to give him a warning. He himself didn't need much more; he wasn't sure how much time had passed since they started, but that wasn't even important anymore.

The pressure of his grip increased, his pace quickened; he traveled along her hip and side, the other hand reaching up to her hair making her title her head so he could kiss her again.

Felicia moaned into the kiss as his fingers gripped the base of her hair passionately, discovering her erogenous zone.

That was it – several sensations overwhelmed her until she couldn't differentiate them from each other – the feeling of his long fingers in her hair, his kisses, the friction caused between their pressed bodies stimulating her clit, _he_ inside of her… it felt so good that she didn't have other choice than to let the pent up tension grow into an orgasm which made her shiver from the utter pleasure she experienced.

It seemed Ludwig noticed it then and stopped until her little shivers ceased, leaving her almost gasping for air.

Her body became lax few seconds later, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but place a small kiss on Ludwig's neck, signalizing that he could move on.

He did, his still hard erection filling her to the hilt again as he started a quick pace immediately, wanting to catch up with her.

She moaned again and covered him with kisses, stimulating him additionally. Another minute was everything he needed before he tensed and buried his member deeply inside her with a last thrust, releasing his essence with a silent groan of ecstasy.

He rode out his orgasm, slowly catching his breath before his hips landed onto the mattress again and his body relaxed entirely.

"Ludwig…" Felicia whispered into his ear softly, "I want to fall asleep like this…" She was referring to the position they were in. The position itself didn't bother the blond, he could handle it with his strong body, but something else was.

"Are… you sure it's not… _uncomfortable_…?" He emphasized, hoping she would get the clue.

"… Uh… why?" Why wasn't he surprised at her confused voice?

While he was thinking about how to response in a least embarrassing way, she suddenly understood what he was talking about.

"But Ludwig," The brunette smiled and released a quick, breathy laugh, "I _want_ you to stay inside…"

Ludwig felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" He whispered to her.

She didn't answer at first, only nuzzled his neck again and planted a small kiss there, exhaling contently.

He waited for a minute, until it grew into several minutes, leaving him confused.

And it was then that he finally noticed with a small surprise that she has fallen asleep, her breathing smooth and even.

Ludwig wanted to slap his forehead, but resisted the urge. Instead, he placed a hand on her lower back, deciding to wake her up after a quick nap.

He would suggest a shower later.

Ludwig closed his eyes, the images of carrying her to the bathroom in his arms and taking a shower together being the last he had before drifting off to sleep.

**- The End -**


End file.
